1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device; in particular, the present invention relates to an electronic book apparatus featuring a recording function and a touch input function for note taking.
2. Description of Related Art
The electronic book apparatus is a new type of display devices manufactured by using a bistable displayer which enables electrical power-saving capability because of the bi-stability thereof. Additionally, the electronic book apparatus can be configured with an extremely large memory space allowing to store a great amount of electronic books, and also provides features of small and slim sizes, convenient operations as well as suitability for long-time readings and the like, further offering advantages in terms of convenient access to the contents of electronic books via wireless transmissions, such that the electronic book apparatus has now become popular progressively and has been applied widely.
However, even with the aforementioned advantages in the electronic book apparatus, it is still unable to satisfactorily meet the requirements on reading and learning for numerous students and readers. For many students and readers, they usually have to carry various books around to facilitate effective and complete learning, while the electronic book apparatus may eliminate or reduce such a carry-on burden in weight caused by printed books and also provides a display device suitable for long-time readings. Nevertheless, for general readers or students, taking notes or learning remarks during reading or learning may facilitate more efficient reviews or prompts for future individual studies, yet currently available electronic book apparatuses or other types of display devices can only provide the display function, lacking of features for taking notes or learning remarks; hence general readers or students are not allowed to promptly take notes during classes or any learning annotations in real-time, or else other tools, e.g., papers and pens, are needed for recording. For common users, this may cause great inconvenience in use, further reducing the effect of student learning and willingness of use. Besides, since notes or annotations recorded by means of papers can not be related with the contents of the electronic book apparatus, misplacement of notes or remarks, or even problems of paper note or remark losses, may occur.